Inventors: (1) Brian D Bissett 54 Rope Ferry Road Apt B-26 Waterford Conn. 06385-2822 Telephone 860 447 2421 Citizen of US: (2) John Vasilchik 121 Wilson Ave Endwell N.Y. 13760.
This invention concerns an addressable location indicator apparatus for residential, commercial, and business locations, and more specifically, an addressable location indicator that uses two means of activation, local activation and remote activation. In the preferred embodiment, the invention concerns three electronic units which function in unison to accomplish the addressable location indication method. The first electronic unit is termed a decoder activation unit, which is plugged into a residential, commercial, or business telephone line, wireless network, fiber optic cable, fiber optic network, or other communication network. The decoder activation unit has the ability to have a telephone connected to itself. The second electronic unit is termed the location indicator unit, which has two variants. The first variant of the location indicator unit screws into an existing light bulb socket or plugs into an existing electric wall socket, and is tailored toward aftermarket addition. The second variant of the location indicator unit is meant to be directly wired into a building's electrical system and is more tailored toward installation during construction. The location indicator unit is designed to be placed prominently on the exterior of the building or structure in which the decoder activation unit is installed. The third electronic unit is termed the remote activation unit, which has two variants. The first variant of the remote activation unit is designed to be placed on a key chain or otherwise carried in a portable manner. The second variant of the remote activation unit is designed to be permanently installed within the same structure as the decoder activation unit. Additionally, the invention concerns colored, clear, and white light emitting sources, colored glass, sound emitting sources, decoding units for incoming and outgoing telephone communications (calls), a central processing unit, and transmitter receiver pairs for communication between the decoder activation unit, the location indicator unit, and the remote activation unit.
Unfortunately, determining the location of a particular address can be time consuming for emergency personnel. The ease of which address locations can be identified varies regionally depending upon factors such as inconsistent street numbering, vandalism, illegible street or apartment numbers, poor contrast of address location specifiers, and unlabeled address locations. In short, there is not currently a satisfactory method that allows emergency personnel to rapidly and accurately find the address of a particular location. Accordingly, the need exists for such a method and apparatus which allows rapid determination of the proper address for life threatening emergencies and events. The need is increasing and becoming more urgent as both the elderly populations and single parent populations throughout the world are rising.